


The Boys Are Too Alright

by Idontwantthistoend



Series: Kinky [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, And A Library Too, Bottom Sam, Caught, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Smut, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionist Dean, Grinding, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Incest, Kinky Dean, Lap Sex, Mirror Sex, Multi, Somnophilia, The Winchester's Have An Actual House!, Top Dean, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwantthistoend/pseuds/Idontwantthistoend
Summary: Sam is in the the Winchester's private library, reading some mythology to pass the time while dad was out on a hunt, who should be back in a few hours.Dean's a little cold, a little anxious, a little bored, and a lot horny15 year old Sam21 year old DeanGirly SamDean Has An Exhibitionist Streak in him





	

Sammy Dean "Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Samm-" Dean repeated, sliding down and then pushing himself back up in the big recliner. "What?!" Sam grits out, raising his head from whatever book his nose was stuck in this time. His eyebrows furrow at Dean, who was making Faces in the full body mirror that was directly across from the big, brown chair.

Dean pouts, "I'm bored. And cold." "Then...Get a blanket, or, something I don't know," Sam rolls his eyes expansively around the room, head tracing a small oval. He drops his head back down to his book, when Dean's voice drags it back up again. "But..."

"What Dean?"

"You're warm."

"...So? What does that have to do with you? Or me?" Dean made grabby hands at Sam, who narrowed his eyes, "No! I will not be your heater! That was one time. In Oklahoma, and it was mid-winter, and the heater wasn't working. Six years ago! One time Dean!"

Dean stared at Sam. Blinks once, twice, three times. He proceeds to make grabby hands at Sam once more, who groans, grabbing his comforter off the fainting couch(Mom insisted, and after she died, they didn't have the heart to remove it. It is now Sam's comfort place), and stomping over to Dean, heavily sitting down on his lap, comforter thrown over the small table next to the chair.

Dean grunted, but scooched back in the couch, back straitening. Sam wriggled in Dean's lap, trying to get comfortable, crotch directly on Dean's dick; he stiffened, blood rushing down South. Dammit, he internally growled. Not now. Sam stopped, comically looking behind him like, Bitch. Wat.,to which Dean stifled a laugh, throwing his head back. Sam just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Someone grinds against my dick, it's gonna get hard. Way of life Sammy boy," He teased, and Sam narrowed his eyes, grinding against him defiantly. Dean's laugh stopped abruptly, dissolving into a high pitched whine which he would totally deny later. Sam's breath hitched, getting snatched back from escape, and held captive in his lungs. He was not expecting that to be so hot. Fuck. Sam involuntarily ground back a bit harder, toes twitching, and cock stirring. Fuck, he had not planned for this.

His cock rubbed against the denim, making his breath run like hell. His hands clutched the arms of the chair, and unknowingly curling in towards Dean's hard chest. Dean's hands shot to his little brother's waist, bucking into Sam's ass, cock almost tearing his fly open. "Look at you," He growled into the other's ear. His breath was hot against Sam's skin, and through his lashes, saw himself in the mirror. He already looked wrecked, and he was only grinding. Oh but it was so hot, seeing his skin flushed scarlet, with Dean's hands on his hips, teeth scraping against that one spot on his neck and oh God.

Dean's hands were roamingmovingroving now, hands grazing over his stomach, up up up under his shredded oversized sweater that fell below his shorts, twistingpullingwrenching the pebbled nubs that were ohsosensitive. Sam's back warped, crying out, and Dean growled, nipping and claiming him. "D-D-Dean!"

"Yeah baby girl, I hear you. Feels so good doesn't it? I'm not even in you yet. Imagine when I am, yeah? My cock, it's hard for you babe, so hard I'm almost breaking my zipper. I bet you can't wait until I fuck into you like my life depends on it. You want it yeah? Want me to pound into you, grind you onto my cock, filling you to the brim with my cum? What if I plugged you up after? Would you like that baby? Feel my cum sloshing around inside you, keeping it warm for me until I ate it out of you, licking up every drop. You would huh, be my personal cum warmer? And if Pops asks you why your belly is so big, or why you keep limping, I bet you'll stutter, trip over your own words, and in the end, you won't have any choice but to tell him that your brother did, his eldest son, his pride and joy, fucked you so hard you were limping for weeks. But you loved it. Every. Damn. Second."

Sam whimpered, moaned, panted, whined throughout the whole rant, and he kept whimpering "Yes, yes, yes God yes," while bucking back desperately. Dean snaked his hand between them, unbuttoning his jeans, and sliding his zipper downdowndown. He reached in, pulling out his hard cock, letting it rest, leaking, against Sam's back.

Sam rocketed to his feet, whirling, and falling back down onto Dean's chest, his sweater neckline falling, exposing a shoulder, straddling him and grabbing his dick with one hand, making Dean groan, and pumping up and down, the uncut cock's veins running over Sammy's smooth palm, wetting it with precome. His fingers were just long enough to touch around Dean's girth. He was so fucking huge. He had to be at least 9 inches, and as think as a baseball bat.

He knotted his hand in his brothers hair with the other, smashing their lips together. It was perfect, lip tugging, tongue wrestling, and Dean ran his teeth over his lip ring, tugging, nipping, and licking. Sam's shorts would be ruined afterwards, but he didn't care. His sweater fell to his knees, and Dean slipped a hand underneath, unbuttoning the shorts, and sliding the zipper down in one smooth motion, reaching in and grabbing his member. Sam moaned, snatching a breath before plunging back in.

"Turn," Dean panted, "around," Sam got up on unsteady legs, turning so his back was to Dean, bending over so his ass was right in front of Dean. It was a really nice ass. Dean slid the shorts down, exposing his leaking cock, swollen balls, and a pretty ass. He palmed the firm globes spreading them until he saw it. It was so fucking perfect. Dean Licked a thick, wet stripe up the material, making it scrape against Sam's asshole, making his knees shake. Dean used his thumb to pull the material over to the side, and he dived in, fucking his tongue in and out of Sam's tight hole. Sam cried out, and screamed even louder when Dean pushed a saliva slicked finger down to the knuckle. He arched his back, feeling no pain, only pure pleasure as the digit nudged against his prostate, and he screamed, just to let some pressure off of his body. another digit slid in, and his vision speckled with black dots.

"DeanDeanDeanohGodsogoodsogooddon'tstopmoremorepleasemoreIwantyounowpleaseIpleasepleasepleaseDeanplease," He babbled breathlessly, voice breaking. Dean hooked his arms around Sam's legs, pulling him back to his chest, Sam's legs bent around Dean's arms, sliding in with no prep, and Sam screamed even louder, the painpleasure blurring. He blacked out. Dean bottomed out quickly, and groaned, resting his head on Sam's limp body. He heaved, sofuckinghot and tight and oh God he's going to cum.

He didn't pull out, just pressed in harderharderharder, bone-crushing, brain-melting grinds, so hot, so deep. Sam came to, and his eyes widened, hands shooting to the nearest thing, Dean's legs, nails digging into Dean's legs as he rode it out, legs as wide as they could go, arms in between the shaking limbs, crushing Dean's leg as Dean ground up, and he was so deep Sam could feel him in his tummy.

He giggled between the moans, the whimpers, the whines. He looked down, and saw Dean's shaft, distending, and moving his inner walls, constant pressure on Sam's prostate with every grind. He saw his hairless balls bouncing around, pressed against Dean's, and they were huge, almost like a tennis ball, and compared to Sam's, they were gargantuan. He saw his cock, leaking, swollen, red, smearing precome all over his sweater. He saw Dean pressing against his inner walls, which he could see, through his sweater.

He came, head lolling back, pressing under Dean's chin. His eyes though, they wouldn't shut. His fuzzy gaze landed on the mirror, and suddenly his vision was crystal clear. He saw it all, the distended tummy, the bouncing testicles, the leaking cock, and he exploded. Through hooded eyes, he saw his cock spray cum so high, some landed on his lips. His tongue lolled out, licking it all up, tasting and swallowing it. He felt his hole clenchsqueezechoke Dean's dick, and his inner walls undulate, milking Dean's cock. A glob of cum fell from the corner of his mouth, but he was too far gone in pleasure, bliss, euphoria, rapture, heaven, to care.

Dean felt it. He felt the walls close around him, milking him. He felt the spasm when Sam came. He felt his hole clench impossibly tight around him, trapping him inside. He slipped his arms from under Sam's legs, wrapping them around his waist instead. He moved his legs, back, up, around Sam's spread, limp, shaking ones. He wrapped them around those gangly legs, closing, closing, and crossing his legs so he was basically hugging Sam from behind. Sam's hole was even tighter now, like a vise.

Dean came, a silent orgasm, cock pumping, filling Sam with his come, not a drop spilling. Dean had always produced an abnormal amount of cum, and he was using that to his advantage. His abs spasmed with every pump, but he smiled, turning Sam's head, kitten licking the drop of cum from Sam's chin off, swallowing afterwards, closing his eyelids with his fingertips. His cock was still hard, perks of being young. He grabbed the blanket off the side table, not moving any other part of him, draping it over them, the stench of sex being blown away by the fan in the corner.

He twisted Sam's nipples once more, making him whimper and clench ever harder, by now it was enough to cut off his circulation, but he didn't care, he would loosen up. Dean rocked into Sam, imagining all of the times ahead, fantasizing about kinks. Oh God, just the thought of what they could do made his mouth water and his cock twitch. He was still fantasizing, shaft growing ever harder, leaking just as much, when the door opened, and John walked in. Knowing that they were completely naked, completely bare, only hidden from his view by a small comforter, drew Dean to the edge. He rocked the chair back and forth, the friction almost tipping him over the edge. He pressed a finger to his lips, showing John that Sam was sleeping. John smiled. But why did they have a comforter over them? It was burning hot in here, even with the fan.

"Aren't you hot? Lemme take the comforter off," Dean waved him off, heart racing, so close, he was so fucking close. John nodded, walking forward and pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead. Sam shifted, and Dean's fell back, eyes closed in bliss, and he came. He pumped more and more cum into that sweet, tight, sinful little hole, right in front of their father. John thought he was just tired though, and he pressed another kiss to Dean's forehead, cock still pumping into Sam. It was enough to trigger another orgasm, and he shuddered as he came twice as hard, this time fighting to hold in the moan.

His mouth fell open as John turned around, leaving the door wide open when he left. Fuck. Dean had to clean up this mess, while John could come by at any moment and see him. His cock twitched again, still nestled in Sammy. Dean smiled, and Sammy shifted once more, and Dean's mouth fell open in a silent scream, oversensitive, but rearing for another go.

He bucked up, just a little, and Sammy moaned shiftingshiftingshifting fuck. His eyes shot open, and Dean was quick to put a hand over his mouth as Sammy's prostate was hit dead on, and is still pressing just as hard. He whimpered, wriggling around, trying to get more, cum shifting inside him.

He looked up, wide eyed at his big bother. Fuck. He just had sex with his big brother. Fuck. But damn if his cock wasn't hard already, finding it incredibly hot that he just had sex with his older sibling. Dean shifted, turning Sam around on his cock so his was facing him. Sammy's hands fisted Dean's shirt, shoulders tense because it was hitting all of the right places.

Dean stood up, a wicked smirk on his face. Sammy stared in confusion, wonder, arousal, and bliss, the look making Dean just want to cuddle him forever. He squats, grabbing Sammy's shorts while he rests his head against Dean's chest because he doesn't know what to do with the pleasure, it's overwhelming, and he wants to explode.

Dean shifts his hands to Sammy ass, and he grinds up. Hard. Sammy's chest tightens, and he whimpers, wrapping his legs around Dean to keep him inside and as close as humanly possible, arms snaking around Dean's neck. Dean's hands don't move, squeezing him tightly as he turns to the chair to grab the comforter. Sam peaks over Dean's shoulder, and squeaks when he sees John appear in the doorway.

Dean doesn't react, simply grabbing the comforter and and wrapping it around the little cock warmer. Turning around, he walked out of the bedroom, trying not to react as Sam's walls contorted, squeezing, milking his cock. He could feel Sammy's smirk as he shakily walked past John, who looked at him worriedly.

"Do you want me to take him?" His eyebrows drawn, and Dean shook his head slightly. John nodded, following Dean to the stairs, watching them walk into their bedroom, before leaving to make a sandwich, which they shared in the attic. He got down on hands and knees, the ceiling not far from them. Sammy clung to him even tighter, and Dean kept an arm around him as he maneuvered them to lie on Sam's mattress. He fumbled around for the plug he knew was hidden under his mattress, and moved to pull out.

"N-no, Dean, no! Stay please, please stay i-in me, feels so good, do-don't leave," Sam mumbled, almost incoherently. Dean rested his chin of Sam's shoulder. "Can't, baby boy, can't, what if dad walked in? He would see us, Sammy, see my cock still trapped inside you, I can plug you up though yeah baby? Would you like that?" Sam whimpered in protest, but nodded. Dean rocked into him, once, twice, and Sammy clenched around him. Dean took this time to slip out of Sammy, cock growing colder and colder, quickly shoving the plug in dry. Sam squeaked, sucking the plug into him further.

Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's hair, backing away while Sam whimpered, both from the loss of body heat and the semi-uncomfortable plug that was inside of him. Dean could hear him shifting around, trying to get comfortable, smiling, just a little. Sammy's hole would be clenching and trying to lube the plug so it would sit comfortably inside. He flipped over onto his stomach, legs drawing in beside him. He gasped, the movement making the cum inside of him slosh and sound oh so wonderful.

"Fuck you Dean, fuck you, and you are so eating this out of me," Sam hissed, trying not to rut against the mattress.

"Looking forward to it," Dean smirked.


End file.
